all for one love and d ck shaped doughnuts for all
by SharpHermit
Summary: part one of many parts that include things written about our hero's private parts lol and other things .
1. Chapter 1

link is sleeping soundly against zelda's lap in his bed , zelda has nothing on but a bra laying beside him stroking his hair softly flipping through the channels of his tv . she reaches under links head to itch her crotch a little when a commercial from lon lon ranch comes on with eight asian men dressed up as french fries are all screaming and jumping up and down in what looks like a painted to look like meal box with what looks like spices being thrown into their eyes , the camera angle turns to malon dressed in a slutty cow pattern dress exposing some big tatties . zelda silently whistles at the sight of them big tittayyss .

"are fries in other fast food restaurants too overly seasoned for you? if so then come on down to lon lon ranch to try are sweet whipped cream donut fries made specially with our homemade whipped cream ." she yells over the men's voices winking while picking up a fire hose as it blasts whipped cream on the men making them scream even more in pain hitting the barn wall behind them knocking the entire set over them . she smiles giving a thumbs up .

"and for a limited time we have the new love doughnut..a dick shaped doughnut with whipped cream filling that's sizes come in small medium and large wooooooo!" .she holds up dick shaped doughnuts that squirt out filling over her boobs as zelda can't help but chuckle at what she just witnessed ..

" i should surprise link with that special doughnut today but he can't know about it " . she said looking down at him brushing his hair back against his ear . he moves a little from the touch placing his hand on zelda's boob by mistake as she blushed leaning down to kiss him on the lips as he slowly starts to wake up all flustered .

" hey their hero ..that's mah boob you have in your hand their ". she says laughing a bit . he gets up fast without realising he had grabbed their bowing his head in forgiveness . she just looks at him with a poker face shoving him to the floor sitting up on her knees and reaches for a whip behind her ..with the hero looking up at a nice view of royal pussy .

" looks like im going to have to teach this naughty boy a lesson ". she smirked whipping his chest making him fall flat on his back . he tries to get up but she pushes her heel into his shoulder whipping red marks on his thighs and riding on his now erect throbbing cock for hours filling the room with his moans until he passes out. link wakes up slowly trying to move realising he cannot with sharp pains in his sides when his attention goes near the bathroom door as it opens with leftover shower steam filling the room before fading away . zelda appears in view butt naked drying herself off with a hand towel looking over at him while he's tied in bondage knots against the bed . he watches her walk to the dresser taking out her sheik leotard slowly putting it on shaking her ass to torture him a bit with his erection getting bigger.

" i know you will only end up following me if i leave link..but i'm safe from ganondorf in this outfit so its ok ..but i'll be back in a bit ." she said zipping up the front of her costume , looking into eachothers eyes link gives her a doubtful face . she does a front flip with her legs spreading apart landing down on his chest leaning down slowly to give him the longest , most tiring passionate kiss . she does a backbend with one hand now on the floor putting her mask on with the other that turns into a back handspring to the door as her legs follow behind her making an acrobatic exit .

from that sight link got really really hard again ….but he will just have to wait since hes tied up with his master sword duct taped to the ceiling ...link gives off a facial expression as if he said ..how the hell does she come up with ideas like taping my belongings to the ceiling !?

to be continued….


	2. a little collage humor in the mix

sheik walks outside links house looking from the tree house how everything is so fucking small..the green haired elf ..the one they call sarah is peeking at their house from behind a tree blushing , sheik notices her right away and sarah starts running off but she slams her lower half into one of those god awful fences surrounding some parts of this land ..sheik laughs at sarah who is now leaning over the side of the fence sobbing with her bare ass exposed from behind ..

"Thats what you get for creeping on people !" sheik said while forgetting she were on the front porch of a tree house , taking a step off the tree and falling as her leg caught in the latter followed by the front of her face smacking into it before falling from the ladders hold landing on her back to the ground...sarah snickered at this limping away as sheik got really mad crawling sarah's way..

"oh when i get up im going to rape the shit out of her...rape the shit out of her with a dick shaped doughnut that im going to buy with the money im going to steal from her ...yes i will rape her after i have them.."

sheik stopped crawling for a moment to recover..getting up and stretching her back giving a nice view of her ass in that tight jumpsuit that would make samus look like sloppy seconts..she walked to sarah's house , sneaking around the back-breaking the window with one of the many large rocks lying around the place..litterly their are rocks everywhere ..when going inside she found a jewlry box full of rupees and took them ..but as she were doing so the little green haired girl walked in about to scream for help . sheik grabbed her mouth from behind and grabbed her hair slamming her face into the table , sarah fell to the floor unconscious with her pantieless ass high in the air . sheik backed away slowly with the box of rupees in her hands..

"how shameless...you know what i don't even feel like raping you anymore ..however..." sheik smirked and took out a sharpie , kneeling down to sarahs ass she wrote ...free fuck , put it inside and just about anything else she could making sure to add a circle around her anus . she put the cap back on it putting it away along with the rupees from sarahs jewlry box as melow walked in looking down at sarah with a gasp ...

"she's all your buddy ." she said patting his shoulder ...melow smiled walking over to sarah un-zipping his pants.

"woah woah hold on their friend..let me leave first , I mean im all for kinks but i don't feel like watching two midgets get it on ."

melow just got angry at this and waved his fist at sheik telling her off..she got angry and smashed a beer bottle over his head and he fell on top of sarah in an awkward position...

"hmm..." sheik said ...she took her sharpie out of her pocket and placed it in one of melows hands with the sharpie cap in the other hand ..."its the perfect crime ." she giggled evily walking out of the house .

"now that i have money its time to go buy those doughnuts ..."

to be continued..


End file.
